


Sharp

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Kinktober, M/M, Ravagers - Freeform, Yondu likes it rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Kraglin's teeth generally pose a problem for most partners.





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: Biting

Kraglin had a rough time finding partners.

He was scraggly and hairy and a Ravager. Anyone willing to look past that was usually put off by his reputation for biting. He’d left scars on some people from the jagged mess that he called his teeth. Even bots tended to take some time getting fixed up once he was done with them.

But the captain didn’t mind how many bites and bruises his first mate left. Provided the rest of the crew couldn’t see them of course. Hell, Yondu practically encouraged him.

“Harder dammit. I ain’t no delicate flower Krags!” Kraglin complied. He had only been waiting for the go ahead. His hips snapped forward, slamming into his Captain over and over. Yondu let out little bursts of sound. Still trying to cling tightly to his control even while Kraglin had him twisted up like one of those pretzel-things Quill kept harping on about.

Kraglin leaned down, forcing Yondu’s thighs back and up, ankles already hooked over his shoulders. He licked a long leisurely line across his Captain’s shoulders, then he bit down. _Hard._

Blue skin broke and blood trickled into his mouth as Kraglin's jagged teeth worried at the wound, knowing Yondu would be left with a livid mark for days and days. Yondu might be in charge but it did something to Kraglin knowing the Captain bore his bite marks.


End file.
